


queens of the weekend

by slow_soda_sips (nap_princess)



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/slow_soda_sips
Summary: "You know," Allison says after drawing on bold eyeliner on Claire's eyelids. "You don't have to go through with this make-over and wear all the stuff I’ve put on your face if you don't want to."Claire's hazel eyes snap open, looking at Allison with purpose before finding herself staring at the compact mirror in her hand. She pulls out the darkest shade of pretty pink lipstick from her purse and applies it sparingly."I know." Claire answers. "I want to."— Claire, Allison and a make-over
Relationships: Allison Reynolds & Claire Standish
Kudos: 12





	queens of the weekend

**queens of the weekend**

* * *

"Do you hate it when the kids in our school stare at you?" Claire says, when what she really wants to ask is 'Do you like the way you look?'

Allison shrugs her shoulders, unbothered by her dark clothes. "Do you?"

The way the question is turned around makes Claire raise a brow.

"My image is very important to me," Claire says slowly. "I like my taste in fashion, I take pride in the way I can piece together a new look. I do think I’m talented. But … sometimes ... it’s like I'm dressing up for someone else. Or a whole lot of somebodies." She admits, chewing on her lower lip, not caring about the smudge it’ll leave on her teeth.

"Well," Allison says, her tone is slow too, as if the wheels in her head are turning. "Why don’t we do something about that now?"

" _What?_ "

“It’s the perfect time, away from prying eyes.”

It's clear that Allison is making this up as they go along. Claire isn't used to things outside her schedules and colour coordinated life, but today isn't an ordinary day, is it? She's in detention.

"Drop your princess status for a bit," Allison says, breaking out of her shell. "You like make-overs, don't you? You and your friends are always talking about the latest trend and beauty products. I'm a pretty creative person, let me dress you up. I have some stuff in my locker."

"Stuff as in make-up?" Claire blinks. It's nothing ill-willed or accusing, just a hint of surprise.

"You’re telling me you don’t notice my eyeliner?” Allison teases.

“Of course, I do.” Claire smiles at this and hopes it doesn’t look insincere. “I like it.”

“Really? I think I’ve heard a girl in your friend group call it ‘black shit’,”

“That’s her opinion, not mine.”

Claire’s never admitted this out loud, but the redhead envies Allison and a few other girls in their school for the way they dress. It’s true that their taste in clothes is on the opposite side of the spectrum, but it’s a freeing thought to arrive at school wearing whatever. Even if the judgement never vanishes, it’s a comforting thought to be able to show up in what she fancies and feels like herself rather than a human being playing _Barbie_.

“Have you ever told anyone this?” Allison asks, swinging her legs as they sat on the long table.

“No,”

How can she with the constant expectation and pressure to look perfect? It’s ridiculous! She’s never told anyone because it’s always felt silly for her to do so.

_It’s nothing too serious._ She would tell herself every time, a scolding only heard in her head. _After all, the feeling comes in waves; only every now and then from time to time._

So … it’s nice. It’s _nice_ that she’s getting a chance now to switch things up.

"We'll have to slip by Vice Principal Vernon to get to your locker," Claire says after a beat.

"Do you mind?" Allison double-checks.

Truthfully, it sounds like a suicide mission. They barely made it out alive the last time.

But, if the boys can fool around here and there, why can't the girls too?

"I don't," Claire says. Then she grins, showing off a smudge of lipstick on her teeth. She doesn’t look as perfect as she should, but there isn’t a care for all that. "Fuck it."

Allison mimics Claire's ear to ear smile. There's a hint of mischief there too. "Alright, no need to swear, your highness,”

Claire lets out a snort. “Let’s go,”

* * *

"You know," Allison says after drawing on bold eyeliner on Claire's eyelids. "You don't have to go through with this make-over and wear all the stuff I’ve put on your face if you don't want to."

Claire's hazel eyes snap open, looking at Allison with purpose before finding herself staring at the compact mirror in her hand. She pulls out the darkest shade of pretty pink lipstick from her purse and applies it sparingly.

"I know." Claire answers. "I want to."

Allison falls mute for a moment, then asks, “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Because you’re letting me.”

* * *

Later, when her driver picks her up; arriving exactly on time, punctual as ever, Claire fails to hide her grin.

The older gentleman doesn't notice her transformation from afar, but when the car is close and she bends down to the passenger side window, his eyes remain frozen on her. He’s giving her _a good look_. The expression he makes is one she knows she'll never forget, it's definitely more attention that her parents will ever give her. He doesn't say anything, of course — afraid he'd offend her — but she lets out a laugh.

In a way, she's glad that he's distracted by the make-up and hair. Less attention towards her missing earrings. She gave one to Allison and the other to Bender. 

Claire’s never been materialistic; Allison and Bender can keep those glorified rocks, she knows damn well that those diamonds mean more to them than they ever could to her. They’re a symbol of her friendship.

She can’t wait to see _The Breakfast Club_ next week in the halls.

* * *

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I like Allison’s friendship with Claire, but I did not like the make-over scene, the purpose of the whole thing was off to me. The whole theme for Allison’s character was to say people shouldn’t judge her by her outer look, but then they dress her up to fit ‘the norm’?? It was … weird. 
> 
> It makes more sense to me for Claire to get a different look since she stated she often goes along with whatever her friends say even if it’s against her will. But I also wanted her transformation to happen without disregarding that she likes make-up and fashion because they’re good ways to express oneself.
> 
> Anyway, I watched _The Breakfast Club_ once two years ago and haven’t since. I mostly relied on Wiki and YouTube to check bits here and there, so if this fic is wonky, I apologise.
> 
> — 13 November 2020


End file.
